Una misión secreta
by L.S.T.P
Summary: LA HORA DE DUO A LLEGADO MUAJAJA
1. Una misión secreta

Hola! este un fic De Gundam Wing, los personajer que involuchro en ella no son de mi propieda, no me pertenecen. Disfrútenla!  
  
CAPITULO 1 ¿Una misión secreta?  
  
Relena se levanto lentamente tratando de no despertarlo , el todavía dormía ,se estaba vistiendo cuando sintió la mirada de unos ojos azules ....  
  
Volteo y se encontró con Heero parado del otro lado de la cama , le sonrío y termino de vestirse ,de su bolso saco un cepillo y se arreglo el cabello , cuando unos brazos fuertes se posaron alrededor de su cintura  
  
"no te vayas ,quédate conmigo esta noche "susurro Heero mientras apretaba mas fuertemente el talle de Relena y la volteaba lentamente para sellar sus labios con un dulce beso, Relena respondió rápidamente al beso de Heero y lenta pero decididamente fue empujándolo hacia la cama ,cuando los talones de Heero tocaron la base de la cama lo empujo suavemente para quedar sobre el ,pero después de hacer esto se aparto ,tapo a Heero con una sabana, beso su frente y susurro "que duermas bien"  
  
"¿QUÉ?"  
  
"tengo que irme, adiós" Relena se dirigió a la puerta dejando perplejo a su novio  
  
"adonde" dijo Heero levantándose y tapándole el paso  
  
"mmm. A una misión secreta" dicho esto Relena lo beso y salió del departamento  
  
"¿?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Relena estacionaba su coche en frente de unos departamentos  
  
Heero la había seguido intrigado y preocupado por lo que Relena había dicho "mmm. A una misión secreta" esa no era una respuesta satisfactoria, ¿que estaría pasando? ,Relena nuca había actuado así, ¿ se traería algo entre manos? ,todas estas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza ,cuando Relena salió de su carro y subió las escaleras  
  
El tambien se bajo del carro , iba a seguirla, cuando reconoció esos departamentos era la casa de.....  
  
su puño se contrajo y su mirada se hizo dura, que demonios había ido a hacer Relena a las 12 de la noche a la casa de ese .........  
  
pero de pronto de la oscuridad salió una mano que sujeto su hombro al mismo tiempo que una voz cortaba el silencio de la noche.  
  
"hey buddy"  
  
Heero reconoció la voz , ese maldito se atrevía a saludarlo ,se volteo y lo azotó contra su carro  
  
" dame una razón para no matarte Maxwell"  
  
"¡¿que ,a que te refieres?!" respondió Duo completamente consternado  
  
"que demonios tienes que ver tu con Relena" su voz bajo de volumen pero su áspera entonación no era nada amable( bueno ,cuando Heero es amable )  
  
"yo nada, de que hablas"  
  
"entonces me puedes explicar que carajos hace Relena en tu jodido departamento" exigió saber Heero levantándolo mas alto del cuello  
  
"agh... espera no es como tu crees ,déjame explicarte , tranquilo esta bien ,razonemos ,si yo anduviera con Relena......  
  
Duo se detuvo al notar que el puño de Heero se contraía y su mirada se hacia aun mas dura de lo normal (si, repetición de lo anterior pero me gusta como se escucha) , penso que era capaz de matarlo antes de que el pudiera explicarle ,así que decidió especificar  
  
...... COSA QUE NO ES CIERTA ,no crees que la estaría esperando en mi departamento y no aquí en la noche SOLO y temblando de frío"  
  
Heero soltó del cuello a Duo aun no muy convencido "habla"  
  
"Mucho mejor, te explicare lo que paso, hoy como sabes es el cumpleaños de Hilde ,terminamos de em... mmh ...podría decirse que de celebrar ,luego ella de repente me empujo a la puerta y me dijo que tenia una misión secreta y que me fuera, me saco así a la calle en boxers ,después me tiro la ropa por la ventana ,me quede algo mmh.... intrigado así que espere a que saliera para ver a donde iba ,en eso Relena llego y fue cuando te vi y tu .. ... y tu te pusiste de lunático" Duo por fin respiro en todo su relato no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo  
  
Heero metió la mano a su bolsa y saco un paquete de cigarrillos tomo uno y volteo a ver a Duo y sonrío ja ,ja a ese loco le había ido peor que a el ,por lo menos a el no lo habían corrido, pero aun así ,cual será esa misteriosa misión secreta .Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los berridos de Duo de queja  
  
"¡QUE!, no piensas ofrecerme ni siquiera una disculpa, que clase de persona eres hace menos de 10 min. ,tenias planeado matarme por razones equivocada y t.........."  
  
Heero dejo de prestarle atención al escuchar el sonido de un carro e hizo una señal a Duo para que se callara  
  
El carro se estaciono y de este bajo una muchacha de ojos azules y de cabellera larga y rubia, vestida de negro ,parecía extraña ,atractiva, pero un poco diferente...  
  
"oye que ella no es..." Duo no termino ya que Heero asintió levemente ,la muchacha saco un papel de su bolsa y pareció que verificaba la dirección después de unos minutos subió las escaleras y desapareció entre las sombras  
  
"te apuesto lo que quieras ,a que Quatre no tarda en llegar" aseguro Duo poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza  
  
"tal vez" fue la respuesta de Heero. Esto cada vez se ponía mas interesante cual seria esa misión secreta en la que al parecer las chicas estaban metidas  
  
"te lo dije" presumió Duo cuando un carro se estacionaba cerca de ahí  
  
"hola Quatre, ¿tu tambien estas aquí por la misión secreta que tienen las chicas?" dijo Duo saliendo de entre los arbustos  
  
"¡Duo!...no, ¿qué?, yo solo vine a asegurarme de que ......todo estuviera bien" dijo tímidamente Quatre bajando del auto  
  
"aja, apuesto que te morías de los celos al no saber lo que tu nena iba a hacer, ¿no es así? "  
  
Quatre respingo ante el comentario e inmediatamente se sonrojo y todavía mas cuando Duo empezó a reírse y a burlarse de su sonrojo.  
  
Heero por fin hablo y corto de raíz la burla de Duo "dime que fue exactamente lo que te dijo Dorothy"  
  
Quatre respingo de nuevo ante el repentino interrogatorio y después sonrío "ella no me dijo nada solo salió"  
  
" a.... entonces tu estabas con Dorothy cuando ella se fue ...,eah picaron, es una chica muy sexi , que suerte tienes " empezó de nuevo Duo mientras le daba codazos a Quatre, que de nuevo volvió a sonrojarse  
  
"e..mmm bueno sssssi estabamos juntos ,eh pero ... miren quien se esta bajando de ese taxi que no es la srita. Catherine"  
  
Duo y Heero voltearon ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuando se estaciono el taxi porque estaban pendientes de la respuesta de Quatre incluso Heero que se le hacia muy divertido que alguien como Dorothy tuviera una relación con Quatre  
  
Del taxi se bajo la chica de cabello café le pago al conductor y se quito la chamarra de cuero quedándose en una delgada blusa sin mangas morada y un short de mezclilla bastante corto, saco un espejo se arreglo el cabello y se pinto los labios y después subió las escaleras  
  
"la novia de Trowa esta b........"  
  
Quatre interrumpió a Duo  
  
"la señorita Catherine es muy bella" siempre censurando a Duo y siendo tan amable como siempre  
  
" me pregunto que diría Hilde si se enterara de lo que dijiste" Heero amenazo a Duo  
  
"mmm, supongo que algo parecido a lo que Relena te diría si supiera que tu también pensaste lo mismo que yo.......solo que no te atreviste a decirlo"  
  
Heero le dirigió una de sus famosas "death glare" a Duo ,ese tipejo era tan molesto seria mejor que cuidara su lengua o ....  
  
Duo sonrío era demasiado fácil hacer enojar a ese tonto  
  
"¿Qué hacen todos aquí?" una voz irrumpió desde atrás  
  
" Trowa" todos al mismo tiempo ¿de donde había salido?  
  
"no puedo creer que no hayan escuchado el sonido de la motocicleta, que clase de soldados son"  
  
" hola como están , Trowa muy bien ,que amable gracias, de nada mis amigos " se quejo Duo de la sequedad característica de Trowa  
  
" hola Trowa que gusto verte , tu estas aquí por la srita Catherine no es así" Quatre avanzó unos pasos hacia su amigo.  
  
"ya saben cual es esa misión secreta" Trowa (el había escuchado hablar a Catherine sobre eso en el teléfono) desvío el tema  
  
" claro que lo sabemos somos espías y soldados perfectos, lo que pasa es que.. este.. bueno..... eme.... este.... lo ...que" intentaba decir Duo  
  
"no saben nada verdad"  
  
"ni la mas mínima idea" respondió sinceramente Heero  
  
N/A: HOLA ,hola espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo ,bueno si tienen dudas, protestas ,sugerencias o tomatazos envíenlas a: ale_e1@starmedia.com  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo bye. 


	2. El incidente en la barra

Capitulo 2.- El incidente en la barra  
  
Los personajes no son míos , no hago esta historia por lucro solo por diversión , bueno que disfruten bye!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En el departamento de Hilde todas sostenían una animada platica hasta que el timbre sonó ,como buena anfitriona Hilde se paro encontrándose en el umbral a.....  
  
"que bueno que pudiste venir Catherine" dijo amablemente Hilde con una sonrisa  
  
"Siento llegar tarde ,pero tuve problemas con cierto payaso" Catherine recordó lo difícil que fue convencer a Trowa de que iría visitar a su hermana.  
  
"veo que a ti también se te complico poder venir"  
  
"pero chicas no hay porque decaer ,estoy seguro que los chicos si les tienen confianza solo que estaban algo celosos " intervino Dorothy con un dulce tono de voz que contrastaba con la dureza de sus palabras  
  
" Bueno no vamos a amargarnos la noche por ellos ¿verdad?, hoy es noche de fiesta ¿no es así?" Catherine lo dijo con una mirada conspiradora  
  
"¡si!" gritaron todas al unísono  
  
"entonces vamos no queremos hacer esperar demasiado a lo chicos " Dorothy dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar la cara de preocupación y confusión que puso Quatre cuando ella abandono el departamento  
  
"ok" sonrío Hilde  
  
"vamonos Noin y Sally , deben estar esperándonos" dijo Relena mientras miraba su reloj  
  
"¡vamos!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"miren chicos están bajando" Duo apunto  
  
Todas subieron en la camioneta de Hilde y como lo tenían antes planeado ellos las siguieron , ellas se estacionaron en un nuevo bar que según Duo era el "No Strings Attached"  
  
"hola, pensamos que nunca iban a llegar" dijeron sonrientes Sally y Noin  
  
"oigan el lugar esta bastante bien eh" Catherine siempre dispuesta divertirse  
  
"es nuevo verdad ,nunca lo había visto" Relena trato de hacerse oír ante la música tan fuerte  
  
"si ,Duo fue el que me dijo sobre este lugar" contesto casi gritando Hilde  
  
"¡que bien! ,me parece maravilloso que tu novio sepa donde .... y con quien divertirse , bueno voy por algo de beber para todas ,no me tardo " dijo Dorothy enfatizando el "quien" y dirigiéndose a la barra ,dejando a Hilde perpleja por su comentario que dejaba entrever algo mas  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"disculpe caballero seria tan amable de llevar 5 margaritas a esa mesa y a mi me daría un ron por favor"  
  
"si señorita"  
  
"por favor no se tarde mis amigas me esperan" dijo mientras esperaba que preparan su bebida  
  
"hola linda" dijo un tipo desde atrás " eres la muchacha mas hermosa que he visto tienes un gran espíritu ,y puedo percibir tu aura tan fuerte ya que soy sensible a esas cosas, dime te gustan los hombres sensibles"  
  
"gracias y si me agradan .... oye ,estoy muy interesada sobre el tema ,bueno me puedes decir ¿que es el carma? ,porque apenas soy una novata y no se como funciona esto" Dorothy sonreía maliciosamente ante la inexpresiva cara del joven que no tenia la menor idea de lo que era  
  
" este bueno.... eso no importa lo único que importa es que nosotros estamos destinados a conocernos, porque no nos alejamos de todo esta vibra negativa y nos entregamos a nuestro destino"  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Desde el otro lado Quatre estaba viendo a ese muchacho acercarse a Dorothy ya estaba apunto de ir a......  
  
"espera " dijo Heero deteniendo del hombro a Quatre ,conocía bien a Dorothy y ya sabia cuales eran sus MÉTODOS para eliminar a las personas indeseables , "vaya que la conozco bien" y por un momento una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
Quatre le hizo caso a Heero después de todo el y Dorothy no habían definido nada, cada vez que el quería hablar sobre formalizar ella lo evadía con algún otro comentario  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"lo siento pero no lo creo " dijo Dorothy endureciendo la mirada  
  
"si ,creo que yo me equivoque no eres sensible como yo pensaba ,eres fría"  
  
Dorothy ya harta volteo hacia el sujeto con su copa en mano llena de hielos y un poco de ron ;quedo a cm de el y le dijo "realmente quieres saber que tan fría soy" y el tipo coloco la mano en su cintura , de repente ella como sin querer derramo el contenido de la copa en la entrepierna del joven  
  
"¡oh lo siento!, estas bien, soy una descuidada"  
  
"¡ahhh!" gritaba desesperado mientras estaba agachado intentado quitarse el hielo ,cuando por fin lo logro alzo su mirada llena de furia dispuesto a reclamarle ,pero Dorothy que en su "intento" de ayudarlo le dio un golpe con la rodilla en la nariz  
  
"estas bien ,no te hiciste daño " siempre intentando ayudarlo con la mejor de las intenciones  
  
el muchacho con la nariz rota mas que humillado se fue derramando maldiciones y un poco de agua que le escurría por debajo del pantalón  
  
"pobre muchacho" dijo meneando la cabeza "en fin podría darme otro ron y lleva lo demás a esa mesa , gracias " dijo con una inocente sonrisa mientras se marchaba abriéndose paso entre el mar de gente bailando  
  
notas mías:  
  
comentarios a dark_sly@hotmail.com , review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. CAP 3

LO DE A HUEVO: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE.  
  
Capitulo 3.- todos contras Duo  
  
Cuando Quatre vio que el había puesto su mano en la cintura de ella , ya estaba decidido a checar si todo estaba bien ,ya no le importaba que ella se enojara o se burlara si lograba que ese..... ese caballero se alejara de ella ,pero cuando vio que la mano de ella deslizarse por el pantalón de el ,se quedo ahí parado estufectado, su corazón se detuvo ,dejo de respirar y una vez mas se dio cuenta que el realmente estaba enamorado, el grito del tipo lo hizo volver a respirar y que su corazón volviera latir ,"por un momento pense que ... ", Quatre rápidamente se dio un golpe mental, como se atrevía siquiera pensarlo ,y después de recriminárselo empezaba tener una oleada de culpabilidad que fue interrumpida por..  
  
"eso si que dolió" Duo compadeció al pobre tipo "oigan porque no pedimos una mesa"  
  
"te recuerdo que no estamos aquí para divertirnos " Trowa siempre seco.  
  
" ya lo se pero no creen que si nos quedamos aquí notaran nuestra presencia en cambio podemos camuflajeamos entre la gente si nos sentamos"  
  
"Maxwell tiene razón" Heero resoplo de fastidio  
  
Una mesera iba pasando cuando Duo la detuvo  
  
"hola, oye no nos puedes traer algo de beber" sonrío Duo desvaneciendo por completo el mal humor de la chica  
  
"claro..... y que desean tomar los señores" la mesera sonrío al ver que los 3 chicos que lo acompañaban eran igual de apuestos que el que la había llamado  
  
" yo quiero una cerveza " dijo Duo poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza, al parecer se sentía a sus anchas en ese lugar  
  
"yo quiero una copa de vino blanco por favor" pidió Quatre  
  
"yo una cuba" Trowa desanimado y sin apartar la mirada de cierta mesa  
  
"Nada... gracias"  
  
" en un momento les traigo sus bebidas"  
  
"Ustedes tambien están aquí......".Dijo una voz desde una mesa muy cercana, y al parecer ya llevaba mas rato que ellos allí  
  
"Wufei" dijeron todos al encontrarse con su ex compañero de batalla  
  
"hola Wufei , como estas ,podemos acompañarte" saludo Quatre ya mas calmado , a lo que Wufei solo hizo una leve asentimiento con la cabeza  
  
Después de un rato de platicarles porque el estaba aquí y que había averiguado prácticamente lo mismo que ellos ,es decir nada  
  
"vas muy bien con Sally ¿verdad?, ya han pensado en formalizar ,después de todo viniste hasta acá solo por ella, eso demuestra que te preocupas mucho de su bienestar " de nuevo Duo pisaba terreno peligroso pero parecía no darse cuenta  
  
"yo solo vine porque es una persona muy débil y no quería que...... que arruinara la misión ,pero no creo que te importe que haga con mi tiempo libre" Wufei se refería con "tiempo libre" a que desde hacia 3 meses se estaba quedándose en el departamento de Sally y no precisamente de invitado  
  
"como tu digas, como quiera ahora esta de moda andar con mujeres mayores" Duo hizo como que no notaba la vena de coraje que le aparecieron a Wufei y la mirada desdeñosa de Trowa.  
  
Heero volteo con dirección a la mesa donde estabas sentada Relena pero se dio cuenta que en un rincón oscuro en una de las mesas de hasta el fondo había un sujeto con una gabardina que conocía bastante bien.  
  
"el llego un poco antes que ustedes " comento Wufei  
  
Duo siguió la mirada de todos y se encontró con nada menos que Zechs Marquise "oye Heero no vas a ir a saludar a tu cuñado"  
  
Heero ni siquiera se digno a voltear a ver a Duo ,aunque su comentario ya lo estaba poniendo fuera de si , ¡en fin! eso no importa que hacia Zechs en este bar precisamente hoy, rápido a la mente le vino Noin( la mujer italiana de hermosa figura que estaba sentada al lado de Relena) que vivía con el, seria por eso o esta misión realmente era tan peligrosa para que el formara parte de ella y si era así porque ella no había dicho nada.  
  
"GRRR" eso empezaba a irritarlo  
  
"OH ya veo Heero no te llevas bien con tu cuñado ,pero sabes quizá pueda darte una mano" Duo tomo ese gruñido como la respuesta de Heero y se levanto de su asiento fingiendo estar decidido a ir a la mesa donde estaba sentado Zechs.  
  
Pero justo cuando Duo iba hacia aya (Heero estaba preparado para pararse y dejarlo inconsciente) ,una voz que les pareció celestial a todos llego para parar la pelea entre esos 2.  
  
"disculpen aquí están sus bebidas" dijo la mesera con un poco de timidez pasándose un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.  
  
"hey grandioso, preciosa me estaba muriendo de sed" Duo volvió a tomar asiento mientras la mesera repartía las bebidas pero al tocar el turno de Duo, este había extendido su mano y se tocaron por un instante la mesera le sonrío y Duo también  
  
Heero penso en pedir algo para calmarse antes de que la mesera se marchara pero recordó que el alcohol no surtía ningún efecto en el y por primera vez se arrepintió de su entrenamiento como soldado perfecto ,necesitaba sacar su enojo y que mejor manera que molestar a Rapunzel "Talvez no sea una mala idea que me ayudes a llevarme bien con Zechs" dijo después de que la mesera se marchara  
  
"lo dices en serio Heero" Duo estaba completamente sorprendido ,el solo estaba fanfarroneando el realmente nunca había tenido planeado acercarse a esa mesa y mucho menos atreverse a entablar conversación con el ex líder de Libra.  
  
"si......., tu realmente haces muchos amigos y ....amigas" dijo Heero volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraba la mesera y otras chicas que reían y veían con insistencia Duo.  
  
Duo volteo hacia donde su amigo lo había hecho y descubrió al grupo de chicas que cuando lo vieron rápidamente se hicieron las desentendidas , esto realmente no le sorprendía antes de formalizar con Hilde solía conquistar muchas chicas sin siquiera proponérselo, pero ahora no podía darse ese lujo ,así que rápidamente se volteo , no quería tener problemas por algo intrascendente pero la risa de Trowa y Wufei y la sonrisa maligna de Heero le hicieron imposible pasar por alto la situación  
  
"¿QUÉ?" protesto Duo hacia Quatre que era el único que no reía y lo miraba con reproche "yo no tuve la culpa" y para los demás solo murmuro un "celosos" tan rápido que fue casi incomprensible  
  
"Duo realmente creo que debes de cambiar tu actitud con las mujeres, recuerda que eres un hombre comprometido ,ya no eres un niño " (miren quien habla el piloto mas ñoño de todo Gundam Wing) Quatre suavizo su mirada de nuevo y trato de no sonar muy entrometido  
  
"yo no hice nada" se defendió Duo  
  
" bueno, no ... exactamente pero se lo dejaste entrever a esa joven "  
  
"solo le pedí una condenada cerveza" Duo ya se estaba exasperando realmente odiaba ser regañado.  
  
" si pero tambien la forma en que le hablaste y ......" Quatre no sabia como explicárselo conservando su amabilidad de siempre.  
  
"siempre filtreas con cualquier mujer que se te pone enfrente y luego sales corriendo cuando lo logras porque temes perder a Hilde " Trowa saboreaba su dulce venganza sobre Duo por su anterior comentario.  
  
"ademas no te hagas el loco "hey preciosa" no es una manera de dirigirse a una extraña de donde yo vengo eso no se usa"  
  
"no exageres Wufei es solo una manera de hablar" Duo estaba sorprendido como es que de repente todos se habían puesto en su contra.  
  
"vaya manera" dijo Heero dándole la respuesta a Duo a la pregunta que se había hecho  
  
"oigan no les ha pasado por la mente que quizás ellas solo hayan venido a tomarse una copa ,tal vez no haya una misión secreta "dijo Duo cambiando de tema .  
  
El tiempo paso y le dio la razón a Duo ,Wufei estaba mas que harto y estaba apretando con mas fuerza de lo normal su vaso como si este fuera el culpable de todo ,Heero estaba en su típica posición inexpresiva, Quatre estaba viendo hacia sus manos sintiéndose el peor de los hombres por haber desconfiado así de su novia, Trowa veía el contenido de su vaso como si ahí se encontrara el secreto de la vida eterna y Duo ,Duo estaba con su cara de niño regañado mientras veía a todos bailar queriendo unírseles  
  
/*/*/*/*  
  
N/A: NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SUS OPINIONES O MANDENME UN MAIL A: dark_sly7@hotmail.com NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
